


Lost in the Woods

by Inell



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Blood and Gore, Creature Fic, F/M, Gang Rape, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Karen answers a call about a missing camper, she doesn’t plan on getting lost nor does she expect to be found by a group of creatures unlike anything she’s ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tamlane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/gifts).



> Another attempt at original fic.

The call comes in at two in the morning. Karen Miller has only been working for the Juriday County Sheriff’s Department for five months, which is why she’s stuck on night shift, so she isn’t entirely certain what she needs to do about the call. Carl is out on a domestic, Artie Shaw got drunk and started threatening Eileen again, and Phil is on lunch, likely downing coffee over at the Main Street diner in Florence while flirting with Maddy, so she’s manning the station alone. Juriday County covers a pretty wide area, but half of it is made up national forests and areas patrolled by the government, so it’s actually pretty manageable with their department of nineteen. Normally, there are five of them assigned to nights, but Earl broke his leg last week and Vicky’s on vacation so they’re making do with the three of them.

If she takes the call, she’ll be leaving the phones unmanned, which is one of the first rules she’d been taught upon arriving. The Five Golden Rules according to Carl were: never leave the phones unmanned, never wake Sheriff Dennis before five a.m. without a damn good reason, always keep your gun on you at all times, don’t fuck tourists, and avoid the northern area of the Black Forest at all times. Now here she is debating breaking three of those rules at once. Technically, the Black Forest is at the edge of their jurisdiction, a decent sized portion of it privately owned but the rest is considered Federal, so they let them deal with it. However, there are occasionally calls dealing with missing campers or crimes that require a police presence when they get called in.

The one she just had is like that. Some woman called, too hysterical to give any details, requesting help finding her friend who went missing. Karen did follow proper protocol by alerting the rangers, but a missing person case might require full canvasing and cooperation between departments. Sheriff Dennis is going to have to get called if that’s the case, but she’s still new enough that she’d rather not be the one who has to make the call. As she’s debating what to do, Valerie comes in to start her shift with the phones, which means one less broken rule. Karen chats with the older woman briefly about how the night’s been going, and she asks a hypothetical question that gets cut off as soon as she mentions calling the sheriff without confirmation of details.

So that’s two rules that won’t need broken. Karen leaves Valerie manning the phones and goes to get her coat out of the locker room. It’s only November, and they haven’t seen any snow yet, but the cold is already starting to get to her. She’s from Alabama, so the Montana winter is something she’s been dreading since deciding to take this job. The chance to actually put her criminal justice degree to good use and to get out of the cronyism political bullshit that dominated the police department back home are the main things that balanced out the weather. Even though their county isn’t huge, it keeps them busy. There has been every kind of case since she arrived, and she hasn’t had to endure too much bullshit just because she’s a woman, so it’s a definite improvement from back home.

Karen decides to head to the campground where the woman’s friend went missing to check it out before she involves anyone else. Anyway, if it’s too bad, the federal guys will get the sheriff involved without her having to do it. The state road leading up to the Black Forest is in need of repair. There are enough potholes that her patrol car is going thunk thunk thunk as the wheels dip down consistently. Last year had been a rough winter, so she’s glad she didn’t arrive until it was mostly over. Phil is predicting another rough one this year, though, so she’s going to experience the several feet of snow and horrible conditions that almost convinced her to apply for a job in Arizona or Florida instead.

The campground is empty when she arrives. It’s a little odd, really, since there are usually at least a few stragglers every season who think hiking in the cold is better than waiting for better weather. Of course, from what she’s heard, the northern area of these woods is thick with dense trees and not the best area to go at any time, so there might not be any good trails around here. When Carl had warned her on day one to avoid this place, she’d taken it to heart because he isn’t likely to tell her something like that without a reason. There are wild animals here, she knows, and the lack of well-marked trails is definitely a sign for people to keep out.

She gets her flashlight and her radio before getting out of the car. The woman who phoned the station said she was lost and her friend had disappeared, and Karen knows she mentioned this campsite, even if she can’t see anything to indicate someone is using it right now. Maybe they wandered off to set up camp and came across some of those wild animals that occupy the forest. Once she has her flashlight on, she realizes she can see her breath in the air, and she considers phoning Carl for back-up because she’d feel better not doing this alone.

Only the knowledge that she’d have to hear Phil teasing her for not being brave in her boots, one of his many ridiculous sayings, keeps her from getting out her phone. Besides, this is what she’s wanted, isn’t it? She wants to be taken seriously as an officer, to be trusted regardless of the fact that she’s a woman, and this is a true test of her own nerves because she isn’t that fond of the outdoors even during sunny afternoons in July, much less on cold nights in November. Straightening her shoulders, Karen takes off through the woods, choosing the area that looks more like a path than the others.

After she starts walking, she feels silly for hesitating. It’s creepy at night, sure, but she’s actually faced down a drunk tourist aiming at a gun at her as well as a handsy local who thought her uniform made her ass look good and felt he somehow had a right to pinch it. Both men ended up in jail, the latte one with a broken nose from where he ‘slipped’ while in custody, so she knows she’s tough and can hold her own. There are animal noises as she walks, an owl hooting and other birds squawking. It’s better than complete silence, she supposes, but it’s still slightly unnerving.

Karen isn’t sure how far she’s walked, but there hasn’t been any sign of human life at all. She doesn’t think it’s smart to keep walking further from the car when she isn’t even sure what direction the woman and her friend might have gone in. She turns around to head back, and it’s only after she’s been walking a while that she realizes she’s lost. Not one to panic, she tries walking a different way, knowing she has to be heading towards the campground where she left the patrol car. When she still doesn’t reach it, she just tries to find a clearing so she can look at the sky. Once she does, she sees that the sliver of moon is to her left, which means she must be going north or northwest, which is the opposite direction she thought she was headed.

“Fuck.” Karen pulls out her cell phone, but there’s no service out here. She sends a quick text message to Carl anyway, hoping that when she does pass a service area it might connect and send the message. Then she gets out the radio, calling in her coordinates, but there’s no response. She tries another channel and hears static, but she calls in her info anyway, just in case someone is listening. She keeps walking, knowing from the maps she’s studied that there’s private land at the northern part of the forest and a ranger’s cabin nearby the property line, so maybe she’ll at least run into someone else if she can locate any of that. She’s been out here a couple of hours now, at least, so there’s little point in trying to reach the car if she can get to a working radio first.

By the time she starts to see the sun’s rays breaking through the trees, she knows it must be dawn. Karen is never going to hear the end of this from her coworkers. They’ll probably start giving her maps and Phil probably already has breadcrumbs to leave on her desk because he’s a jackass like that. It’s bad enough being called city girl when she’s from Alabama, where even the largest city isn’t anything like the metropolitan areas of other states. Now to be teased about getting lost while trying to locate a lost camper? Well, it’s going to be a lot of fun around the station.

The flashlight is dying, which shouldn’t be a problem considering the sun is out, but it’s so thick in the trees that it’s still dark. She picks up her pace, walking faster because she knows she needs to get out of these trees before the flashlight stops completely. When she reaches a clearing, she stops walking and sighs. There’s light here, so she turns off the flashlight and sits on a fallen tree trunk. It’s been hours walking, and she’s so tired. Now that she’s stopped, she becomes aware of the soreness in her legs. Her right leg is starting to cramp, so she lazily rubs her calf while trying the radio again. It’s still just static, even when she tries other channels.

The temptation to throw the radio on the ground increases as she twists the button. “Fucking static,” she mutters. Instead of throwing it down, she just puts it back on her belt and gets her phone out of her pocket. There’s a signal, but it’s definitely weak. She holds it above her head and checks the text messages, seeing that it is trying to send the message to Carl. There’s a sense of relief when she sees it actually send. Thank God. Carl will receive it, and he’ll be able to tell the search team that she’s in the northern part of the woods.

When she tries to push the green call button for the station, she bites her lip and waits to see if it’ll work. There’s a sense of elation rising as she sees it start to call. “Thank God,” she says, even happier at the idea of actually speaking to Valerie and giving more details of her location.

She doesn’t get the chance.

The sound of Valerie saying “Juriday County Sheriff’s Department” is all she gets to hear before there’s suddenly a large hand covering her face. The phone falls to the ground as she’s lifted off the trunk as if she weighs nothing. Karen knows what the scale says, and it’s definitely several pounds higher than average, so she isn’t exactly light. Her self-defense training kicks in, and she uses her elbow and legs to kick and hit.

She’s hanging at least two feet off the ground, but she still tries to fight her attacker. He’s extremely strong and hairy. She can feel thick coarse hair rubbing against her arms as she struggles. When she’s lifted higher and swung around, she sees there are other figures standing amongst the trees. They’re all tall, so tall she wonders if a basketball team is doing some type of hazing ceremony. One of them steps forward into the clearing, and she can’t believe what she’s seeing.

There are large horns on his head, and she wonders if he’s cut them off a stag to turn into a hat of some sort. Only as he comes closer, she realizes they’re part of him. He’s covered in dark hair, matted and course, his features those of an animal and not a human at all. He’s walking on two legs, though, so it can’t be an animal. She struggles against the man…creature… _whatever_ is holding her, finally starting to feel panicked when she realizes she isn’t going to be able to get free.

The other creatures come forward then. A half dozen of them, not including the one holding her, and they’re making noises, talking to each other maybe? Karen doesn’t know and she doesn’t care. She just needs to get out of here before something terrible happens. She’s only twenty-nine, and she wants to live to see thirty. These creatures haven’t killed her yet, but she’s scared that’s what they’re planning to do. Or maybe something even worse, a thought that occurs to her when she notices the huge cocks swinging between their legs. As a woman, she knows that threat, and she feels so stupid for not considering it before now.

Biggest Antlers, because she has to name them something if she’s going to remain calm enough to try to escape, is in front of her now. His antlers are sharp at the ends, and she sucks in a breath when one of them slides down the half of her cheek not covered by Hairy Palm’s hand. They stink, their fur, because it’s more fur than hair, smells like dirt and sweat, the stench of mildew heavy in the air. Mildew? She doesn’t understand how, but she tries to remember the smells so it can go in her report. She has to think about the report if she’s going to remain calm and get out of this mess.

When her uniform shirt is ripped open, she can’t help but feel her courage waver. Claws slice up her cotton bra and her breasts underneath. She can feel them cutting into her skin, the sting sharp and painful. Hairy Palm is rubbing against her, his thick cock pressed into her back from ass to shoulder. She’s still dangling in the air, her feet trying to find purchase but not touching anything except empty space. The remaining five creatures are closer now, no longer hiding in the trees, their antlers and horns varying lengths and widths.

All of their noses are the same, more snout than not, large and protruding with fur and wet black noses at the tip. Their hands are humanlike, covered in thick hairy fur, but the claws are not at all human. Biggest Antlers is cutting her breasts, staring at them as they bounce from Hairy Palm shifting her around. Crooked Snout steps forward and starts clawing at her pants. She can hear the radio fall to the ground and crack as one of the creatures steps on it. Karen realizes she has a gun, she can reach it and shoot these bastards before they can do anything worse to her.

Her struggle renews with the idea of the gun in her mind. She can’t move her arms with them pinned against her torso, but she can move her hands enough to feel the leather of her belt beneath her fingertips. If she wiggles enough, she might be able to reach her holster. Crooked Snout has her pants ripped now, claws cutting into her skin, shreds of fabric hanging around her thighs. Hairy Palm shifts her in his arms, the hand over her mouth moving as he grips her ass and holds her up. She can no longer reach her belt, the gun _right there_ but out of reach.

Karen cries out for help, hoping someone is around who will hear her. Twisted Horns has moved in closer, clawed hands snagging at the leather of her belt, her pants pulled off along with the holster. They’re talking again, the noises loud and hurried, their actions more excited as they touch her with rough fingers and claws. When she looks down at her body, she sees cuts and scratches on her body, her skin covered with smudges of blood. She cries out louder, voice getting hoarse as she screams. The creatures twitter loudly, and she finally starts to feel fear as she catches sight of her gun tossed to the side along with the shredded remains of her clothes.

When two of them suddenly pull her legs apart, she starts yelling as loud as possible. Her panties are ripped off, long fingers pushed inside her, so many of them she can’t even count them. They pull at her cunt, claws scraping at the sides and making her bleed. Her throat is sore from the screaming, but she keeps trying to yell anyway. Someone has to hear her. They have to save her. The creatures have her spread open now, as wide as they can without breaking her legs, and Biggest Antlers moves between her legs, thrusting his huge cock into her.

Karen screams as he splits her open. His cock is as large as a forearm, the head pushing into her feeling like a fist. It’s been over a year since she’s had sex, but she’s never had anything this large thrust inside her. His head is tilted back, saliva frothing around his mouth, dripping onto her breasts. It’s getting into the cuts on her body, stinging as he fucks several inches into her cunt. She’s dry, so dry, and it rubs terribly as he thrusts back and forth, but it gets easier and she screams hoarsely as she realizes it’s her blood making it easier.

Hairy Palm lowers her torso, angling her down and shoving himself into her mouth. There are tears in her eyes now, sliding down into her hair as he fucks his huge cock into her mouth. She can’t breathe, her jaw cracking as he forces himself inside, so fast and deep it’s making her gag and choke. Biggest Antlers is halfway buried inside her, and it feels so full that she isn’t sure how more will fit. He keeps trying while the others claw at her body, scratching and cutting, fingers pushing inside her ass, clawing at her. Biggest Antlers is chattering, the others making noises, and then he’s growing inside her, even bigger than a fist, his come hot and wet.

Hairy Palm pulls her back, making a noise when Biggest Antlers stays stuck inside her. Karen thinks he might be laughing? She chokes as he thrusts more of his cock into her throat, the head starting to swell like the one in her cunt. She can’t breathe, her nose not enough, and she is coughing up bile when he finally pulls out. His come covers her face and breasts, stinging as it hits the open wounds on her body. 

Karen is jostled, hanging from the cock inside her cunt as they shuffle around, just dangling from him as they chatter more and then there’s another cock in her mouth. Distantly, she can hear her cellphone start to ring, a burst of hope starting to build that dies suddenly when one of the creatures steps on her phone. The sounds of ‘Walking on Sunshine’ dying out as her hope fades, too.

End


End file.
